Something Beautiful
by zvforever
Summary: Somehow, the one night Caroline was so determined to forget was the one night that gave her everything she never even knew she needed. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi all! This is my first Klaroline story, and hopefully I do them justice. This idea has been in my head since about February, and I finally got the inspiration to start it! Hopefully you all enjoy it!**

**Also, this story is unbetaed, so apologies for any errors. If anyone wants to fix that, by the way, please let me know in a review/PM! Also, thank you so much to Chrizta for making the cover art! Check her out at channelmodern and channelmoderngifs on tumblr! You won't be disappointed!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (or Grey's Anatomy).**

"_And the one night stand you were so determined to forget, becomes the love of your life." –Grey's Anatomy_

Caroline groaned as she heard her alarm's deafening ring. She'd already hit the snooze button twice, and she knew that if she hit it again she wouldn't get out of bed.

She mumbled something incoherent as she tumbled out of bed, having to grab a hold of her nightstand in order to not fall over. For a second, she was confused. She was disoriented, her head was lightly pounding, and all she wanted was a glass of water.

She checked her clock to make sure she wouldn't be late for work, and then promptly decided to head for the kitchen. Quickly mapping out her timetable in her head, she reached for two pieces of bread to toast and grabbed the butter and jam out of the fridge.

As she waited for the bread to finish toasting, she turned around to check the counter for any notes from Bonnie. Usually, if Bonnie left before Caroline even woke up, she would leave a note. But there was no note, only a coffee cup that she immediately recognized as the one from her favorite cafe down the street. When Caroline picked it up, she realized it was filled with coffee, hazelnut, her favorite. Whatever thoughts she had of finding Bonnie's behavior strange left her mind as soon as she took that first sip of coffee – it was still decently hot. _She must have not been asleep for as long as she thought._

The toaster brought Caroline out of her daze as she quickly ate her breakfast and continued on with her morning, jumping in the shower then getting ready for work. Not many people would enjoy working on a Saturday, but Caroline didn't mind, especially on days like today. Today, Caroline was making sure eight months' worth of preparations would be executed without a glitch.

As she dressed in an olive colored knee length skirt and a cream colored blouse, she ran through her endless list of tasks for the day, including checking in on the bride and bridal party, checking in on the groom, making sure the maid of honor and best man had their speeches and the rings, making sure the caterers, band, guests and anyone else was correctly directed throughout the reception, amongst other things. Though days like this always left her exhausted, they were what made being a wedding planner most rewarding. Seeing the beautiful couple in their newly wedded bliss. To know that she played a part in making that happen only brings elation to Caroline.

Just as she put finishing touches of makeup to her practically flawless face, a soft knock sounded at her door before it slowly slid open.

"Thank God you're up. I was worried you had slept in after your busy night," Bonnie said with a smirk on her face.

"Very funny, Bonnie. You know that I don't indulge in big nights out before such big weddings," Caroline replied.

Bonnie, however, just gave her best friend a confused look, "Care, do you not remember anything that happened last night?"

Caroline mirrored Bonnie's confusion with her response, "I went out for a drink with Anna after work because she thought it would be such a great idea to help me unwind, and after one too many drinks, I came home. And why are you giving me that look?"

"Wow, you must've been really out of it last night," Bonnie muttered amusedly as she crossed her arms looking at Caroline.

"Look, Bon, I have to be at work in like twenty minutes, so can you just spit out whatever you're thinking?" Caroline exclaimed, frustrated. There's nothing she hated more than starting off a Saturday poorly, especially when she had a wedding to coordinate. "And why are you smirking at me?"

"Because that sexy blonde in all his British glory certainly remembered more than one detail from last night."

"Bonnie, what're you talking –" Caroline abruptly stopped right as her eyes grew wide as saucers. Bonnie couldn't stop the chuckle that came out of her when last night's events hit Caroline like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God."

"Do you at least remember most of it?" Bonnie asked, this time in genuine concern. She was not an advocate for men taking advantage of women who clearly had too much to drink.

Caroline thought back to the blonde hair, blue eyes, and contagious smile that had her weak at the knees the previous night. She remembered the genuine conversation they had stricken up at the bar as Anna slyly slid away for the night. She even recalled the way his eyes slid over her body while her nails scratched at his back. Snapping herself out of her stupor, Caroline responded to her best friend, rather breathily, with a simple, "Yes, I remember it all. I just thought it had been a dream."

Bonnie only smiled at her, knowingly. As she began leaving Caroline's room, with a pointed finger she warned, "Well, I better be hearing all the details later. Or else, Forbes."

Caroline couldn't stop the blush that reached her cheeks as she thought back to the night again. She could've sworn she had dreamt up the man who was now haunting her mind. She almost groaned before Bonnie quickly popped her head back into her room, "Oh, and don't forget the brunch that your boy toy left for you on the counter. Looks like you already had the coffee."

Caroline merely nodded at her in passing before registering what Bonnie said. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"What do you mean the brunch that my boy, uh, Klaus left me?" Caroline asked confused, quickly remembering the man's name.

Bonnie's face broke out into a huge smile as she began her explanation, "Well, I woke up this morning to find your boy toy in the kitchen, rummaging through our cupboards looking to make you coffee. I, of course, quickly informed him that we normally went to the café down the street for our morning coffee and brunch, especially on Saturdays, to which he promptly insisted he get it for us. Don't worry, I told him it wasn't necessary, but the man insisted, Caroline. Sounds like a keeper." Bonnie teased as she merely laughed at the expression on her friend's face.

"I'm sorry, so this guy, who I just met last night, not only offered, but also bought me coffee and brunch?" Never in her life had Caroline had a one night stand where something like this had happened.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself, Caroline." Bonnie quickly said, though she could see the concern on her friend's face and couldn't leave her hanging, "He bought me coffee and breakfast too."

"You are a cruel woman, Bonnie Bennett," Caroline mumbled as she narrowed her eyes.

Bonnie just laughed as she pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "Oh please, you love me. But seriously, your breakfast is on the table and I think he left a note. But anyway, good luck with the wedding! I'm gonna catch a couple more hours of sleep!"

As Bonnie headed back to her bedroom, Caroline moved to their granite counter and picked up the bag with the breakfast bagel inside – _damn it, he must've asked Bonnie what her favorite breakfast was too_ – as well as the note.

_Caroline,_

_I apologize for my early departure this morning – I, unfortunately, had a meeting with a client and couldn't stay late. I do, however, wish to take you out for a proper date. Meet me at 252 West 46__th__ St. tonight at 10pm for a late dinner. I'll be waiting for you._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus_

Caroline read over the letter a total of five times before she realized she was late for work.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not gonna go?!" Anna asked Caroline rather loudly. As soon as Caroline came into work, Anna bombarded her with questions about the 'sexy British man' from the prior night.

"Would you keep it down? We're coordinating everything today, and you may be my friend, but you're still my assistant, so I _will_ fire your ass," Caroline stated adamantly. She liked having total control throughout wedding days; they were far too important for all parties involved to be ruined by _anyone_.

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen; I'm the only one who knows how you operate at work. Good luck finding an assistant who's willing to deal with all your post-its everywhere. And you're deflecting," Anna responded knowingly.

"I am not deflecting!"

"Let's see, you're getting flustered, you're blushing, and your voice is getting all high, I would say you're deflecting," Anna merely smiled at her.

"All the days in the world and today had to be the day I needed you on board," Caroline grumbled.

"Caroline, in all seriousness, why are you not even considering going out with him. What, did his personality suck or something? Cause from where I was sitting, his looks were definitely not the turn off," she smirked.

Caroline groaned, "There was no turn off, ok? He was perfect, too perfect. He even brought me _and _Bonnie breakfast and coffee this morning, before I even woke up!"

"Wow. I'll admit, that's impressive, especially for a one night stand. But explain to me why it's bad?"

"This is too ideal, there has to be something wrong with him. Think of all the guys I've dated, Anna, there's no way this guy can be perfect."

"I think you're afraid that he might be." Anna could see Caroline's mind working a mile a minute. _She really did need to relax every once in a while._ "Look, you guys haven't even been on a date, you had a one night stand, that's not exactly the ideal situation to get to know someone. Just go out with him and see how it goes. If you like him, you go out again, if you don't, then you won't."

"It's not that simple –"

"On the contrary, it really_ is_ that simple. It's called dating for a reason. Besides, you should listen to me; you _are_, after all, helping me plan my own wedding," Anna smirked at her. Caroline narrowed her eyes at her friend. _What did Jeremy have to do with anything?!_ "Look, Care, he seems like a nice enough guy, and you need to get out there some time. Today is as good a time as any."

"The wedding doesn't finish until ten, Anna." Caroline was sure she could find some reason to stay behind later than the time on the letter.

"Have you _seen_ the bride and groom together? They'll be out of here by nine, latest. I'm pretty sure those two will be up in their honeymoon suite before anyone has time to give a toast."

"Anna! Keep your voice down! Someone could hear you!" Caroline scolded while Anna just gave her an amused look. "Let's just go make sure everything is in order for their photo session out by the park," Caroline shook her head as she led Anna away from the ballroom.

* * *

"Wedding party! I need the wedding party in line for the reception!" Caroline yelled out to the excited bridesmaids and groomsmen. "Ok, line up please, you will be announced momentarily."

Just as Caroline finished her sentence, the band's singer began speaking, ready to announce the wedding party and the new Mr. and Mrs. to the entire ballroom. Caroline just watched on as the ten people walked in, two at a time, smiles on their faces and a jump to their steps.

It was nearing 6pm, and though Caroline was running around making sure the bride and groom would have everything in order, her mind would not let her forget the blue-eyed man who had shared her bed the previous night. The way he said her name, the way he made her feel like she could talk about just about anything without getting embarrassed, the way he made her body –

"Watcha thinking about?" Anna asked, realizing she interrupted her boss's train of thought.

"What? Nothing," Caroline quickly changed the subject, "You gave the music list and song requests to the band, correct?" Anna nodded. "And you gave specific instructions to the photographer and cameraman?" Again, Anna nodded. "And you –"

"Caroline, yes, I checked everything off on that checklist you gave me. It's all taken care of. Now you get to stand in the background and see what a perfect job you did."

"Our job's not over until the last person's left, Anna, you know that," Caroline argued.

The girls spent the next few minutes looking out at the newly wedded couple sharing their first dance as man and wife. Caroline loved seeing the look of pure joy on the couple's faces; it was probably her second favorite moment in a wedding.

"Care, let me ask you something." Caroline turned to Anna, confused by her sudden change of tone. "I can tell that you're clearly over thinking this whole date thing, and just putting the whole one night stand thing aside, did you have a nice time with him last night? Before you went back to yours?"

Caroline scrunched her eyebrows and nodded.

"Was the conversation good?"

Again, Caroline nodded and quietly muttered a 'yes'. _Where was she going with this?_

"And what about the sex?"

"What?" Caroline shrieked. Don't get her wrong, she was all for the dirty details of relationships, but she couldn't quite bring herself to embrace this particular night.

"Oh don't get all shy on me, Forbes. Was the sex good?"

Caroline was certain her face was fifty shades of red. _Was the sex good? Of course it was good. Actually, it was great. She can't even remember a time it was this good, if a time like that ever even existed. She doesn't think she's ever connected so powerfully with a person in the physical sense. _Instead, however, she again gave Anna a tight lipped nod.

"Then that should tell you all you need to know."

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe it. It was quarter past nine and all the guests had gone home already. Anna, of course, was right in saying the bride and groom were just a bit too eager to get out of the ballroom, the guests having quickly followed. If she really wanted to make dinner with Klaus, she technically could. It would only be a fifteen minute cab ride from her current location. It wouldn't be a hassle, and she _was_ quite hungry. She quickly dismissed the idea in favor of heading home and hanging out with Bonnie, maybe even watching a movie. _Although…_

"So," Anna drew out as she approached her friend who was writing ferociously. Caroline always ended her weddings with an evaluation and summary so she could store it for later reference if the need were to arise. "What's the verdict?"

In an effort to once again move the topic along, Caroline simply replied, "I can't go, Anna. I've been working for ten hours, it's getting late, and I don't even have any clothes to change into for a date."

"Oh! That's not a problem, Bonnie dropped off an outfit for you," Anna held up a bag that Caroline promptly grabbed out of her hands.

"When did she do this? I didn't even see her come by today," Caroline began, then added, "You two totally planned this, didn't you."

"Maybe," Anna popped, smug smile present on her face and all.

Caroline opened the bag to find her one shoulder, olive dress that she rarely wore along with a pair of black pumps. "This isn't the dress I usually wear," she mumbled.

"I know. Bonnie thought you could use a change of pace," Anna merely continued to smile. "Plus, she thought it might be easier for you to touch up your makeup and all considering you've already matched it to your olive skirt."

"Of course she did," Caroline laughed. She stared at the dress and pumps for several more seconds, thinking of the worst case scenario, which really only included Klaus standing her up or being a dull conversationalist, the latter of which she doubted would be the case. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as she squeezed the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb, "Alright. I'll go. But if this goes terribly, I am blaming you two, and you will both owe me…big time."

"Yeah, yeah, change now, complain later," Anna quickly hurried her off to the bathroom, making sure to text Bonnie in the process.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Caroline was almost at the address Klaus had given her, running through feasible ways to kindly excuse herself to leave during the night. _Why was she so nervous?!_ After changing into her dress that went to mid-thigh, Caroline proceeded to touch up her makeup, straighten her hair with the straightener that Anna just so happened to have in her trunk - _that girl didn't even have straight hair_ - and throw her bag of clothes at Anna. Caroline sincerely hoped she wouldn't regret this.

As the cab approached her destination she took several deep breaths. Paying the cab driver, she walked towards the restaurant's door. Klaus chose a quaint little French restaurant called _Pergola des Artistes_. First grabbing onto the door handle, Caroline quickly turned around and walked a couple steps away from the door. _Did he not say he'd meet her outside? No, he didn't specify. But surely he would have been outside. Maybe he was running late? Maybe she should just leave._

Just as Caroline turned around to begin walking towards Broadway to hail a cab home, she heard someone stop behind her.

"Hello sweetheart."

_Oh crap._

**A/N: So what'd you all think? Love it? Hate it? Too soon to tell? Reviews are love! As I said, I've never written Klaroline before, so hopefully I'm doing alright with characterization, but please feel free to call me on anything I'm doing wrong (and right too!) I welcome constructive criticism!**

**I know this chapter didn't have much Klaroline, but I promise next chapter will! I just had to set this up. My goal is to update once a week! Reviews really encourage me! ;) Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Oh! The dress Caroline's wearing is the dress Candice wore in the season 1 promo shot! And if you'd like to follow me on tumblr I'm believeitsadream! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long! My grandma got ill, and then once that was all resolved, I was on a trip to Israel, and then started my internship! The next chapter will not take as long to update – I promise!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story! I'm so glad you all enjoyed that first chapter set up! Longer note below!**

**This story is still unbetaed, so apologies for any mistakes! I also just wanted to get this chapter out faster, so it's not quite as well revised as before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

_Just as Caroline turned around to begin walking towards Broadway to hail a cab home, she heard someone stop behind her._

"_Hello sweetheart."_

_Oh crap._

Caroline took all of three seconds to decide it would be better to face the stranger than run in the other direction. So she slowly turned around with a tentative smile emerging on her face. "Klaus."

His smile simply grew wider at the mention of his name, no doubt happy that she hadn't forgotten it in the last twenty-four hours.

"Leaving already, sweetheart? I guess I come off worse than I thought," Klaus said causing Caroline to blush.

Caroline wanted to respond, but figured anything she said would only make her seem ridiculous.

"Well, if you'd still like to accompany me to dinner, then please, after you," he said as he outstretched his hand in the direction of the door. Caroline sent him a small smile and walked towards the entrance as he opened the door for her. It felt nice to have a man open a door for her. That hadn't happened in too long. Actually, she couldn't recall that ever happening at all.

Klaus quickly spoke to the owner who gave them a private table towards the back, a candle presenting itself in the middle of the table along with a single red rose.

As Klaus continued to speak to the manager in what sounded like perfect French, Caroline took the opportunity to take in his appearance for the first time that night. What she had remembered from the previous night turned out to be even better now.

He was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, a white button down shirt, and a dark grey suit jacket. His curly hair was by no means messy and his smirk had not left his face the entire time he was speaking with the waiter.

Before Caroline even realized what was happening, the waiter was prying the menu out of her hands. That's when she snapped out of her reverie and noticed Klaus looking on with an amused smile on his face.

"You ordered everything already?" Caroline asked, confused.

"I tend to find the set menu quite enjoyable here. I thought you might like it as well," he simply replied.

Just as the waiter returned with their wine bottle for the night, she mumbled, "So glad I could make my own choices."

"Sorry, love?"

"Nothing," she said louder.

Klaus approved the wine choice, and once the waiter left, raised his glass in a toast, "To new beginnings."

Though Caroline tried not to, she found the toast somehow reassuring. She didn't know what Klaus wanted exactly, but something told her she could trust him.

"It's a nice wine – a bit dry, but nice," she commented.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, sweetheart. Figured that something a bit more subtle was in need tonight," he teased.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the comment, "And what, pray tell, is this subtlety for?"

"Now that, dear Caroline, is a surprise." His eyes sparkled like he was hiding a cookie behind his back. _Why was this so intriguing?!_

The pair stayed silent for several minutes. Caroline mulled over her moves on previous dates – moves which included lots of arm touches and batting of her eyelashes. Somehow, she didn't quite feel comfortable batting her eyelashes at Klaus; she thinks that he would see straight through her even if she tried. Despite her awkward demeanor so far, Caroline decided to initiate a discussion. "So…what do you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

_Was this guy for real?_ Caroline is sure she looks at him incredulously because he merely laughs. So he elaborates, "I could see where that could come off a bit creepy, if you will."

"You think?"

"Look Caroline, I just want to get to know you. I understand that we already slept together, but that shouldn't dismiss the potential we have here," he reasoned.

She really didn't want to argue, she didn't, but she couldn't help the feeling in her stomach: one she couldn't distinguish between excitement and fear.

"The potential will eventually be dismissed anyway, so why beat around the bush?" she asked.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart, the potential will always be there, even if we try to diminish it," he responded. "Alright, how bout we start small. How was the wedding today?"

Caroline merely looks at him with a confused expression on her face as he elaborates, "You did have a wedding to coordinate today, did you not?"

"How did you know that?"

"Your friend Bonnie told me that this morning. She wasn't sure why you were still asleep so late since you had a wedding. I was confused, so she elaborated. So how was it?"

Caroline could feel the small smile tugging at her lips, and though she didn't let it form fully, she did let the corners of her lips tug upward. "It went really well actually. Went off without a hitch. My assistant was fantastic today as well. Though you should probably know she conspired with Bonnie to get me here."

"Is that so?" Klaus asked, amused.

"It is," Caroline added.

"Well I'll have to remember to thank them when I meet them," he laughed.

"And what makes you so sure that you'll meet them?" Caroline asked.

"Call it a hunch, if you will," he smiled warmly, and somehow, Caroline couldn't help but return the smile.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Caroline had found out that Klaus had five siblings, three of which lived in the tri-state area, and that his entire family had settled in Boston when they moved from London. Klaus had gone back to study at Oxford, but then completed his graduate degree at Columbia, which ultimately convinced him to stay in New York City. She had also managed to coax the fact that he was an insurance investigator mainly dealing with art thefts out of him, explaining that it was only fair she knew since he already knew what she did for a living. She had also told him that she was originally from a small town in Virginia, but had gone to NYU for university and couldn't bring herself to leave the city she had come to love. Klaus had also asked about Bonnie, and Caroline told him that the two were friends from home, and just so happened to both go to college in New York City, though Bonnie had gone to Fordham. All in all, Caroline couldn't say that the time they had spent together was horrible.

Just as the two were laughing at a work catastrophe Caroline had shared, Klaus asked for the bill. "Tired of me already? We haven't even gotten to dessert."

"Never, sweetheart. But if we don't leave here now, we'll miss our next stop," Klaus explained calmly.

"And what, pray tell, is our next stop?" Caroline asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh you underestimate me, love. It's a surprise, and it will stay that way until we get there," Klaus laughed while Caroline pouted at him. Somehow, Klaus had managed to make Caroline feel completely comfortable around him; something her previous boyfriends had only managed to do after a month of dating.

Five minutes later, the two were walking towards Central Park as Caroline said, "Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. I hope you enjoyed the meal," Klaus smiled as he led them to their next destination.

"I did, very much. I didn't know we had such great French restaurants in the city," Caroline complimented.

"Maybe I'll get to show you some other great restaurants in this city," Klaus commented.

"Maybe you will," Caroline responded coyly. Klaus could not hide his smile; this woman was something else, that was for sure.

The two walk in silence, both deep in their own thoughts. Caroline doesn't even realize where they are until Klaus' voice breaks the silence ten minutes before midnight. "We're here." Caroline could hear the mix of nervousness and confidence in his voice, a combination she does not often detect in people.

Caroline slowly tuned into her surroundings. She found people in lounge chairs and on picnic blankets all around her, all facing a large screen in front of them. She realized they were in an area of Central Park.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I know it's rather stereotypical, but since you had a long day, I thought dinner and a movie wouldn't too much of a clichéd idea, especially when you've got Central Park to make it more special," he explained sheepishly.

She took a second to process his words, "I've always heard that Central Park puts on these movies, but I've never had a chance to come and actually see one. What's the movie tonight? Is it a classic?" Caroline knows she can't keep the excitement out of her voice, but she can't bring herself to care.

Caroline's excitement over the event allows Klaus to take her hand and lead her towards the screen. "Yes, it's _Roman Holiday_. I thought a classic film would suit a classy woman such as yourself."

Caroline looks over at him and scoffs, "Are you going to try to flatter me all night? Or should I expect some sort of intermission?" Klaus can't hold back his laughter.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I wouldn't let you miss out on the beauty of this film with my incessant but good-natured flattery," he replied back.

Just as Caroline was going to throw back a line, Klaus stopping walking and Caroline, in turn, couldn't speak when she saw what they had stopped in front of. There was a large picnic blanket set up right in the middle of the grass, just in front of the screen. Caroline also spotted a picnic basket on the side of the blanket. Klaus led her onto the blanket and nudged her to take a seat.

"Klaus, what is all this? How did you even manage to do this?"

"Well love, I wasn't going to let you go without dessert now, was I? I had a friend set this up while we were at dinner," he responded nonchalantly.

Klaus reached over to the basket as Caroline sat in front of him, eagerly awaiting to see what dessert Klaus had for the two of them. As soon as Klaus took the objects out of the basket, Caroline's eyes lit up, "Cheesecake?!"

"Blueberry cheesecake," Klaus corrected.

"How did you know that I love blueberry cheesecake?" Caroline asked, not able to escape the smile that spread across her face.

"You told me last night," he easily responded, which made Caroline stop focusing on the cheesecakes and look at him, really look at him. He was taking plates out from the basket, as well as forks. She could see that the cheesecakes were personally made, though she had no idea how he had managed that. She doesn't know how he remembered so much from the previous night when so much of that night was spent rather intoxicated, but the amount of care and thought he put into this date overwhelmed her. They had only met a mere twenty-four hours ago, and somehow he had managed to instill an impression that made Caroline weak at the knees. A feeling that both thrilled her and terrified her.

Klaus handed her a plate just in time for the movie to start. "Ready for the movie, love?"

"Yes, I'm excited. I've never seen it," she says as she digs her fork into the cheesecake, hardly able to suppress her appreciation for the dessert.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it sweetheart. Audrey Hepburn is impeccable," Klaus comments.

"I can imagine. I'd love to visit Rome. It seems so romantic and historical," she comments.

"I'll take you," he says seriously.

"Oh yeah? You have a private jet you have yet to tell me about?" she asks as she looks up at his serious gaze.

Before he could respond, the movie begins and Caroline maneuvers herself to sit next to him. The two sit in silence for the duration of the film as Caroline watches the movie enthusiastically and Klaus watches her. About an hour into the film, Caroline leans into Klaus's side; he's not sure she even realizes what she's doing, but he most definitely is not complaining as he puts his arm around her shoulders. Though both then finish out the movie, watching Audrey Hepburn return back to her post as princess from her day of mischief, the smiles on their faces are reminiscent of the night rather than the film.

* * *

An hour later, the pair approached Caroline's building. Just as they reached the entrance, Caroline turned around with a slight smile on her face, not able to keep it off. "Thank you for tonight. You really didn't have to take me out after last night."

"How many times will I have to tell you that I wanted to take you out, sweetheart?" he asked, seemingly genuinely curious. Caroline knew she was letting her insecurities get the best of her, but old habits die slowly it seems.

"Well no matter, thank you. I had a really good time."

"I'm very glad to hear that. Especially since I'm hoping there'll be a second date. Friday night?" he asked hopefully but confidently. It seems that only he can pull that combination off.

Caroline pauses for several seconds, for dramatic effect of course, then answers, "That could be fun."

"Excellent!" she hadn't seen someone with such a satisfied smile on their face in ages. "It was a pleasure being in your company tonight, Caroline." Klaus said, softer this time.

Caroline thought he would kiss her; she expected it even. What she didn't expect was for Klaus to lean forward rather quickly and proceed to kiss her on the cheek slowly as he leaned back even slower. Caroline could feel her whole body reacting to that one kiss on the cheek. She had never felt such an intense reaction to a mere kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Caroline," he said softly. He gave her a gentle smile, eventually morphing it into a boyish smirk as he moved away to catch a cab.

Caroline, in turn, turned back to her door, unlocked it, and headed back to her apartment, She couldn't get rid of the giddy smile on her face. She knew Bonnie would give her hell for it, but she didn't care. She was exhausted and only wanted to think about what was going on.

Just as she had expected, as soon as she turned the knob, Bonnie was at her side, "So how'd it go? Was he the perfect gentleman? Where did he take you? What did he do? Details, Caroline!"

Caroline couldn't restrain her eye roll, "Bon, I am wiped out. It's past 2am, and I've had a very long day. Let's talk about the details another time."

"You know, you seem calm, but I can see that glint in your eyes, no matter how much you're trying to hide it. You like him," Bonnie concluded smugly.

"I'm going to bed. _Don't_ wake me up tomorrow morning," Caroline said very seriously as she stared her roommate down.

"You definitely like him! Denial won't get you anywhere, Care!" Bonnie yelled after her as she closed the door to her room.

As Caroline closes the door on her roommate's voice, she leans back against her door with a far off look on her face. For the second time in the span of five hours, she thinks: _Oh crap._

**A/N: Was it awful? I'm so sorry for the long wait, you guys, really and truly. Real life has been ridiculously hectic, and for some reason, this chapter was really difficult to write even though I knew what I wanted in it. I hope you'll all forgive me and stick with this story! I've got the next part laid out and will update by next weekend! Please leave me a review? Even if it's just you guys yelling at me for taking forever! I do genuinely want some feedback! Hope you're all enjoying your weekend! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome! I got significantly fewer reviews for the second chapter, which made me kind of sad, but no matter, I am enjoying writing this! So, here's the next chapter!**

**Apologies for any mistakes, I skimmed over this cause I wanted to get this out, and I still don't have a beta (if anyone wants to beta, let me know!)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

The next morning, Caroline awoke at 9am and promptly went for her morning jog in Central Park. Though she tried to run every morning, it was sometimes difficult during the workdays, but as it was a Sunday, she had nothing but time on her hands.

Caroline realized that Bonnie had yet to wake up, so she plugged in her iPod, put in her earphones, and ran out to the busy New York City street.

Though the day was overcast, the July heat was in full swing. Caroline didn't much enjoy jogging in hot and humid weather, but felt that doing it anyway would benefit her in the long run. Besides, they helped her clear her head and take on rational perspectives on things she otherwise had much confusion over.

This was the very case today. Caroline's mind was working in overdrive as she went over the events of the previous day. From waking up, to finding that letter, to the wedding, to the date, to the delicious cheesecake that she still could not get out of her mind. _That thing was insanely delicious._

Aside from the cheesecake, Caroline had genuinely had a nice time, and that was a thought that scared her just a little bit, though she would never admit that out loud. She had her fair share of bad relationships, and her first dates in the past years had never turned out well. She had realized that her past boyfriends mainly came out through convenience – whether they had classes together or were in a club or had mutual friends; it was never a total stranger she had met at an unidentifiable place. In the past, her friends could shed some light on her boyfriends; now, she was on her own.

As Caroline continued to ponder the slight mystery that was Klaus Mikaelson, she realized she had already finished her usual run and was subconsciously standing in front of her apartment building.

Caroline quickly walked into her apartment, only to find her roommate and assistant at the kitchen island talking in hushed voices. "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't come by this morning for a detailed account from your date?" Anna stated obviously.

"Don't worry, Care, I already told her that the date was fantastic and that you're in denial," Bonnie continue nonchalantly, no doubt trying to get a rise out of her roommate.

"I am _not_ in denial. I just don't wanna talk about the date, ok," Caroline stated as she walked towards the fridge to search for the orange juice.

"Before we do get into the dirty details of last night, is anyone else hungry, because I was so excited to hear about this that I ran over here this morning without eating anything. Poor Jer almost fell out of our bed," Anna laughed.

Caroline merely rolled her eyes at her upbeat assistant while Bonnie answered, "I was actually thinking about making some crepes or waffles and maybe even having some mimosas? This is, after all, going to be a very girly breakfast."

"I have absolutely no objections to that. Caroline?" Anna implored.

"Bon, that sounds great. I'm just going to grab a quick shower and then I'll help you out," Caroline said as she began moving towards her own room.

"Don't get any ideas about ditching, Care! We know you too well, and you're not getting out of this one!" Anna called after her once again as Bonnie merely laughed at their friend. "What?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Caroline was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a flowy blue tank as she once again approached her kitchen; this time, her mind working a mile a minute coming up with different topics of discussion to avoid the one thing she knows her friends will want to discuss.

As she walked out of her room, the smell of crepes and fresh fruit hit her nose. That semester in France definitely did Bonnie good. The girls were talking about Anna's upcoming nuptials; both Caroline and Bonnie were bridesmaids, as well as Jeremy's sister, Elena, whom the girls made a point to see a few times a month. Elena was a writer, but she lived in Boston, which in turn made it more difficult for the girls to see each other on a weekly basis.

Though Caroline was a bridesmaid, she was also designated wedding planner. The two had been fairly busy planning the girl's wedding on top of the weddings they normally plan as well. Caroline couldn't say anything, though, Anna was very clear about her wedding not getting in the way of their work, which was very much appreciated and actually allowed the girls much more flexibility.

Caroline could hear the girls talking about the bridesmaids dresses, so she easily joined in, "Oh, Anna, I almost forgot, I booked in a slot for us for alterations on Thursday at 5pm; I figured that was as flexible a time as any for most of us, so us three and Elena will need to be at the fitting."

Anna smiled at her boss, "Care, you are amazing. How you manage to get all this done is beyond me."

"Just leave all that to me, and you focus on being the blushing bride," Caroline winked.

"I don't think the blushing part will be too difficult for her," Bonnie laughed as Anna threw a 'hey' at her friend. "What? Do you _see_ the way Jer looks at you? I'm pretty sure he could make all of us blush when he's looking at you."

Caroline joined in before her friend went completely red. "Besides, it's only appropriate anyway. But anyway, Bon, what do you want me to help you with?"

"I've actually got most of this done already. Does anyone want anything to go with these crepes besides strawberries and bananas?" she asked.

The other two merely shook their heads. "Alright, I'll make the mimosas then," Caroline said as she moved to reach for the champagne and orange juice.

While Bonnie was busy putting nutella, fruits, and whipped cream on the crepes and Caroline was making mimosas, Anna set the table. The girls made small talk or else they knew they would get nothing done with an actual conversation.

Once all was done, the three sat down to eat, talking about everything, nothing, and anything in between. Once Anna saw that the other two girls were nearly done with their meals, she brought up the elephant in the room, "So, Care, tell us about this cake you've been mumbling about from last night?"

Caroline's head shot up at the mention of the dessert. "How do you know that I had cake?"

"Because you've mentioned it about three times now in our conversation about sweets and the next bakery we're going to try," Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.

Caroline hadn't even realized she talked about the cheesecake from last night. A cheesecake that still made her mouth water, brought by a man who will remain out of the conversation. "Ok, so I didn't realize I mentioned cake, but the cheesecake was just delicious, ok?! And besides the fact that the date went well, you two aren't getting anything!" Caroline stated definitively. She hadn't even had time to digest the events of the previous night, there was no reason her two friends should be let in on the matter just yet.

"Oh _come on_, Care," Bonnie whined, "throw us a bone here. You've had a sparkle in your eyes all morning, and you don't even wanna tell us about the date. This is beyond unfair."

"Honestly Caroline, give us something," added Anna.

Before Caroline had a second to think, Bonnie threw something else at her, "You're not overanalyzing last night to figure out what's wrong with him are you?"

Caroline could hear the suspicion in her voice and see it in her eyes. Though she wished she could deny it, Caroline always had been a terrible liar. Instead, she decided to drink another mimosa and avoid the topic all together.

"Ugh, Care, when are you gonna stop doing that?" Bonnie groaned.

"I'm just being cautious, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"No, you're being paranoid. Just because your last boyfriend was an ass, does not mean that they all will be. Besides, Matt and Tyler weren't exactly bad guys," Bonnie said.

Caroline sighed, "Look, I know, okay. But I'd rather be safe than sorry, and I want to take this slow."

"That's fair, but Care, you can't overanalyze everything. You'll get to know him. And I can tell you right now that I've never seen that look in your eyes after a date, so he's gotta be a great guy. Just give it a chance, and don't go too crazy."

Caroline smiled softly and gave Bonnie a nod.

"Now that that's out of the way, and as I'm fairly certain Caroline won't budge for another few days, I say we watch a movie," Bonnie suggested.

"I think that's a good idea!" Anna exclaimed.

"What should we – " Caroline was interrupted by the ringing of her phone, "Hold that thought."

The other two girls went to clean off the table while Caroline answered grabbed her phone. _Jenna Sommers_ flashed across the screen, and Caroline knew that she had to put all thoughts of Klaus aside for her boss.

"This is Caroline," she promptly answered.

"Hey Caroline, I've got some good news for you," Jenna began. Though Jenna was her boss, they had become good friends. She was a sweet woman who also stayed on top of her work. It had become a privilege to work for her.

"What is it?" Caroline pondered.

"I just got a call for a high profile wedding – requesting you to be their planner," Jenna said calmly.

"Me? Who's the couple? I don't recall knowing any high profile people," Caroline joked.

"The bride's name is Rebekah Mikaelson. She didn't mention the name of her groom, but said she'd bring him to the interview you two will have," Jenna explained.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Caroline mumbled to herself, thinking why this person sounded familiar, "You mean Rebekah Mikaelson the designer who owns and runs her own company?"

"That's the one," Jenna beamed.

"How did this happen? How did she even get my name? Are we even equipped to handle such a high profile wedding?" Caroline threw out the questions like wildfire. She had never landed an account like this, much less _asked _to handle the account from the start. Needless to say, she was confused.

"She wanted to speak with you before discussing all these fine details. I guess she wants an evaluation of sorts, which you are going to give her, Tuesday at noon, and then you two can discuss how she was referred to the company and to you."

Caroline kept quiet for a few seconds, "You're just going to let me take this account?"

"Caroline, she asked for you, that means that in order to make our customers happy, we give them was they want; in this case it's you. Plus, you're more than capable of handling a wedding this big and this high profile. I have no doubt that you will blow her mind. Just be yourself and do what you do best," Jenna said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, thanks Jenna. This is amazing, I honestly don't even know what to say," Caroline laughed.

"Don't say anything. For now, have a relaxing Sunday since you had a big day yesterday. Tomorrow you'll come in and I'll give you the details I did get, and Tuesday you'll be good to go with Miss Mikaelson. Any questions?"

"None. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again, Jenna!" Caroline exclaimed. Her excitement had slowly but surely built up throughout the conversation.

The two hung up as Caroline just stood in the living room, not moving, soaking in the fact that she would be in charge of an extremely high profile wedding. She was pretty sure that the smile on her face would not leave even if she were hit with a bat.

Bonnie and Anna approached Caroline, talking about some nonsense, when they noticed their friend had not yet moved. "Care, is everything okay?"

Caroline turned to them with the huge smile on her face and excitedly exclaimed, "I got put in charge of a high profile wedding because the bride asked for me! She actually asked for me! I don't even know what to do with myself right now!"

The girls exclaimed congratulations at their friend as they ran over and hugged her tightly. "This is amazing, Care!" "We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks girls!" she beamed.

"I think this calls for a celebratory afternoon in. I'll make margaritas, we'll pop in a movie, eat some popcorn, do our nails, have an all out girls day," Bonnie said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"While she's making margaritas, I'll make the popcorn, and you pick out the movie, Care!" Anna exclaimed as she walked away.

Caroline stood still for another two minutes, merely thinking about what this would do for her career and how she will need to live and breathe this wedding for the next year of her life. None of it mattered though cause in the end, she'd be doing what she loved and maybe even getting some publicity for the company out of it.

She was broken out of her reverie by her phone vibrating once in her hand. As she looked down, the name _Klaus Mikaelson_ made it's way onto the screen, indicating that she had a text message. She couldn't remember when he had time to put his number in her phone and she didn't care.

_A week is too long to wait. What do you say to lunch on Tuesday, love? _

In the spur of her euphoric moment, Caroline quickly responded with a simple: _Yes._

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm going to keep apologizing for these getting out late, but I'm in the process of moving, so it's been a bit busy. I finish my internship next week and will most definitely also have more time to write. I have the next chapter laid out, so it should be out soon! In the meantime, please leave me a review and let me know what you thought (I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Klaroline, but it was a necessary filler)! Have a lovely week everyone!**


End file.
